Immortal Demigod:Chapter 2
by Saphie Lemere
Summary: This chapter is through Adrian's eyes. He finds out what he and his friends are and also finds himself someone.


Reviews:

Thrawn13, thanks for your input! It is relevant to PJO plus I going to write some side adventures for the Seven to I guess that is related to PJO in some way.

Disclaimer: I only own original characters, very thing else goes to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

Adrian

Adrian thought sleep was a good thing for people, oh boy, he was wrong.

The six of them sat in a black jeep, music filled the silence around them. Percy, the green eyed boy was driving, next to him was his girlfriend, Annabeth, and Grover the beanie guy. Adrian's two best friend sat next to him. Sapphire was asleep on his shoulder and holding his hand, Max was staring out the window, lost in thought.

As for him, he was replaying what had happened a couple hours ago, Vincent the empousa taking Sapphire to 'talk', three people came running to him Grover yells 'There are two, there is one more somewhere.' and seeing Sapphire in combat, the monster exploding into dust (He was kind of happy Vincent didn't say to much to her) and him and his friends getting taken somewhere unknown and having to trust three complete strangers. After all that, thinking about it all seems crazy and surreal.

Sapphire was starting to move in her sleep, she kicked him, made little punches in front of her, swinging her hand like she was holding a weapon, then started to mutter something softly

"Stop, leave. No that's. . .Impossible." She broke her eyes from the horrific nightmare and gulped in a huge amount of air.

"Hey warrior, are you okay? You were kicking and punching me." Her eyes turned into a watery mess and her cheeks started to turn a soft shade of pink.

"Oh, sorry, I was having this horrible dream actually it was more of a nightmare. We were at this camp, it had tons of cabins, all with different symbols, symbols of greek gods. The camp was on fire and under attack. Max was fighting with a black blade, you were fighting with a blonde haired guy, he looked just like you. I was all bloody, Percy was carrying me to the water and some sort of monster came emerging out of it, then I woke up, happy to see none of it happening.

Turning our head to look at the driver's mirror reflecting the three people, they started frog eyeing each other, whispering about something. (Probably their suspicions on the dream)

"'Demigods'," Annabeth started, "Always have these types of dreams. They tell you what will happen but, you can't necessarily stop them from happening. You can postpone it but nothing will actually change." Adrian had to put in some thoughts to her explanation, he did have dreams that felt so real like they would happen but none had happened. Adding on, he did have dreams about little moments he and Sapphire would have and it had happened, he guess those would count.

"Annabeth," He stared into the driver's mirror, "Why did you call us 'demigods'?"

Instead of Annabeth answering his question Percy explained. "'Demigods' or 'half-bloods' means half god, half human. One of your parents is human and the other is a god or goddess. I'm the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, and Grover is a Saty-"

"Hey guys, we're here." Grover interrupted. Adrian thought about the logical on how they were in Canada than in the United States, it only seemed like three hours of driving. Three hours is not enough for a drive from the middle of Canada to the bottom of the US. Max must of had the same idea because he asked how that could have happen.

Grover was about to explain but oddly enough Sapphire knew the answer. She said that it was all about how there was a Mist barrier so that they could travel quickly, then she explained what Mist is.

"How did you know that? The only people that know about the Mist barrier are the children of Hecate, and you say in the dream you were bloody, and I was carrying you to the water, which means that you're a child of Poseidon, maybe?" Percy was just as confused as Adrian was because his sentence did not make any sense.

"Okay, whatever, let's get to camp. Hopefully, you guys will get claimed and we'll figure this whole situation out." Annabeth's sentence was just as confusing as Percy's because she said 'get claimed' by what? Animals? People? Whatever it is, he wasn't very eager to find out.

The six wandered around the woods until they found a sign and Grover was tackled by a tree-girl.

qAnnabeth and Percy were holding hands and talking about who might claim Adrian, Max, and Sapphire. Adrian had to carry Sapphire because once they got out of the jeep and into the woods she fell and hit her right ankle on a sharp rock, (Adrian didn't mind because she was very light plus it wasn't the first time she fell and he had to carry her) Max was talking about his family, how he only has his mother and his father died in a natural disaster, Grover was talking about what they do at camp. Adrian only heard snips of it like rock climbing, canoeing, and archery.

The sun was setting so they walked in a faster pace. Sapphire fell asleep in his arms and Adrian hoped she didn't have a nightmare because he would probably most likely drop her if she did. Percy brought out his pen and kept it in his hand, it was most likely because they might get into a situation where monsters will start attacking them. Annabeth kept her hand close to her waist, where a knife was hanging. Grover was shaking his fur off, literally, he was shaking enough he shook off his dead fur, leaving a fur tail behind. Annabeth and Percy stopped in their tracks. Annabeth held her hand up, a sign to stop and shut up.

"Grover, you're back!" A green figure with orange-ish hair came popping out of a tall bush.

"Juniper! Hey, I missed you too!" Grover ran up and gave a bear hug to the green skinned lady, they must have been very close because Grover lifted her up and swung her in circles. When they stopped she gave him a peck on the cheek. Adrian didn't know that they were that close.

"Grover," Juniper said "Can you come with me for a sec? I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Grover waved. "I'll catch you guys later."

"We're here, at Camp Half-Blood." Percy announced. Adrian tried to wake up Sapphire but it didn't seem possible at this point.

The group walked into camp. They kept walking until they reached a barn or what was a barn, when they got closer it turned into a huge house.

"Welcome to the big house, where you will meet the camp director: Dionysus and facilitator: Chiron." Percy announced plainly.

"Wait," Max stopped Percy. "Do you mean the god Dionysus, as in the god of wine?"

"Of course I meant that. There is no other god named Dionysus."

"How? I thought he was up at Olympus with the other Olympians?"

"No, he had to work here because he was chasing an off-limit nymph."

"Oh yeah, that totally make sense now."

They walked up to to the big house to see the facilitator and the director, as they got closer Adrian could spot a man with brown curly hair, clothing like he could be in Hawaii: yellow pineapple shirt, short and socks with sandals, a very bold fashion statement. Across from him was a man with swept-back hair in a wheelchair. 'Curly' and 'Wheelchair' were playing a game of cards.

Curly didn't look up from his cards but started speaking. "Hello Peter Johnson, Annie Belle Face. . .Who are these three?"

"Sir, it's Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. The three here are," Annabeth gestures towards them, "Adrian King, Maximus Sim, and Sapphire Hai-Yang. Adrian, wake her up." Annabeth told Adrian.

"Not possible. She is out cold, sorry."

Before Annabeth could scold at him more, Dionysus interrupted.

"I remember hearing someone call me 'god Dionysus, the god of wine' now one of you three said that, who?"

"Dionysus," Percy started. "Why didn't you think it could be me or Annabeth?"

"You two?" The god chuckled, "You two cause me the most grief at this camp. Plus you people wouldn't even say that, you know who I am." Max started to slowly back away, behind everyone else.

"You, short and blonde hair. Come forward."

"No threatening the new camper Mr.D." The wheelchaired man started to speak.

"Chiron, why would you think I would threaten this camper that said the correct way of any god's name? What is your name again? Mac or something?"

"It is Maximus, sir." Max said with a shaky tone.

"Well Maximus, thank you for showing respect to my name. Peter Johnson, you should take notes from Maximus. He is a wise young man."

Percy stared in awe, Annabeth looked annoyed but, it was probably because Dionysus used the word 'wise' knowing well wise was not the word. Adrian knew Max was anything but wise.

'Max is irresponsible, foolish, annoying, irritating, and weird. Not wise, never in a million years would he ever be considered wise.'

As all the thoughts about came rolling into Adrian's brain, they all had to pause. Chiron said that he would take them on a tour through the camp.

Chiron took them to the climbing wall, the lake, their amphitheatre (Like an outdoor theatre used for plays or important announcements), the armory, the arena (When they got in there someone was thrown right in front of them). They also went to the forge, where they met the Hephaestus cabin counselor, Leo. He acted a little too friendly to Sapphire but Adrian didn't mind. Sapphire is a beautiful girl, so she is going to get a little more attention or Leo was like that to every new girl. They went to the mess hall and the pegasus stables, Chiron wanted to leave the stables as soon as they got there.

Adrian somehow finally got Sapphire awake so she could see the camp, they held hands as the group walked through camp. Adrian was a little blushy when she slipped her hand into his, he got over when they reached their last stop, the cabins.

At the end stand two cabins, Zeus's and Hera's. On the left side of Zeus going down was: Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabins.

On the right side of Hera also going down was: Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus.

Along the bottom starting at Hermes going horizontally was: Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, than a huge gap about 5 to 9 feet wide, than Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate. In the middle was a campfire with four wood logs as seats. Some campers were training close to their cabin, walking around talking with other campers, or just staying in their cabin.

Chiron left because someone was injured (Probably wine god gotten beaten up by Annabeth. She looked murderous after the 'wise' incident). Two people came up to them. One was a bit taller than the other but them shared the same looks. Elf-ish face, brown coloured eyes, same tan skin, messy red hair, and both fiddling their fingers off.

"So these are the newbies. I'm Connor Stoll and this is Travis Stoll." The taller one said, "How old are you three?" Max answered first, then Sapphire, and last, Adrian.

"How are you guys that old? Haven't you guys been claimed yet or did you go to Camp Jupiter?" The shorter one asked.

"What do you mean, and there is another camp?" Adrian asked confused.

The taller one answered. "Being claimed by your godly parent, and yes there is another camp but it's Roman. You know the greek gods right?"

"Yes, but how is that tied to the. . .Oh. That makes sense now." Just as he said that a glowing bolt was shining over his head.

"What the heck? AAAAH! Go away!" Adrian touched the symbol. "Ouch! That is HOT!" Everyone stopped to see the commotion going on. Once Adrian stopped screaming, he noticed that everyone was kneeling.

Chiron trotted over. "All hail Adrian King, son of Zeus. Demigod of thunder and lightning."

Everyone got up, clapped, then some went back to do what they were originally doing, some went to say hi and asked about his powers. A girl, Drew came up and asked him if he was single and could take her off her feet to somewhere romantic.

"Actually, I can't," He pulled Sapphire close, "I'm committed to her."

Drew sneered at Sapphire, then looked back at Adrian sweetly.

"Someone as hunky as you can't be dating someone like her." As she said that, Sapphire kissed him. She went right in front of Drew, back towards her so she was in Adrian's sight, smiled at him, and kissed him.

Adrian's mind went into a jumble mess.

'She kissed me. She just kissed me. That was our first kiss and that was in front of people we didn't even know. That was my first kiss with the most beautiful girl here. SHE KISSED ME!' (Mini-self jumping up and down, in circles)

"I am never breaking up with her." Adrian stated dazley.

Sapphire turned around. "Like he said, he is committed. Back off." Adrian had never seen Sapphire do something so bold, especially since she is really shy around people she had never met. Drew left the crowd, stomping away angrily.

Someone came through the crowd, he looked exactly like Adrian but taller, older-looking, and had a scar above the right of his lip. He looked to be about sixteen-seventeen-ish and had his hair swept up at the front. He wore a blue hoodie and a C.H.B shirt with grey jeans and black shoes.

He was joined by a beautiful, Native American girl. Her hair a chocolate colour, styled into little braids. With an eagle's feather dangling down from one of the front braids. She wore a baggy orange shirt with sky blue knee-high shorts. Paired up with the outfit was a simple red flats with a black bow on the tips.

"So, another child of Zeus," The man looked at Adrian and smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family. I'm Jason and this is Piper." The native girl waved.

"Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You guys went on the tour already, correct?"

"Yup," Max said quickly. "This place has lots to do."

"Yeah, are we able to go canoeing whenever?" Sapphire asked, looking eager to jump in a canoe and paddle away.

"Those activities are pretty cool but what I recommend is some make-overs with me. It doesn't sound fun but-" Piper was cut off by Jason.

"Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing."

Adrian stopped processing what they were saying.

'Your Aphrodite is showing, what does that mean?' He remembered what he learned about greek gods. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and . . .

'Oh, is that a bad thing?' He thought. Being the dorky person he is, he fought back at the thought.

'No, Jason probably meant beauty because Piper was talking about something involving make-over?'

'Yeah,' Adrian agreed with himself. 'That is definitely it. What else would they be talking about?'

"Sapphire," Piper called over, breaking Adrian's train of thought, "With your looks, you could pass as a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty so you could probably be doing those make-overs." Most of the people in the crowd agreed with Piper's statement. Max put his hand on Sapphire's shoulder and nodded.

"Hey now, you guys came over to see Ashton, not me. Plus, now the girls know not to hit on my boyfriend." Sapphire emphasized the last part by looking up at Adrian and putting her hand in the crook of his arm. Some people thought it was cute, others (Probably friends of Drew) looked disgusted and left.

"Screw of you, hoes." Max muttered quietly.

"Anyway, I came to say hi to my new little bro and show you to our cabin. Piper, can you show Sapphire and Max to Hermes cabin?" Piper nodded and the group split up to see their temporary places.


End file.
